


I'll Protect You

by Yashahime2000



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Adult Rin (InuYasha), F/M, Protective Sesshomaru (InuYasha), Setsuna (Yashahime), Towa (Yashahime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yashahime2000/pseuds/Yashahime2000
Summary: Sesshomaru contemplates his fears and worries for his wife as Rin is close to giving birth to their children. These thoughts haunting him, keeps him up at night.
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Sessrin (Inuyasha)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	I'll Protect You

Golden eyes glanced over the roundness being concealed by a kimono and blanket. The person in question laying asleep on the futon next to the dog demon. He was up all night for the past week nervous set on fire. Not even a demon like him could control.

Rin was 9 months along estimated by the old miko. Kaede had set she predicted Rin was to give birth in approximately a week or 2. Every single second that ticked by, Sesshomaru became nervous and worried. Scared was out of the picture. He would never let himself fall to an emotion such as scared. Worried is the farthest he would go. He knew that human women were weak at time of labor and many times there were complications that could result in death. 

This was Rin’s last chance at live and for it to be put at risk for a child. Or in this case. Two children. Last month Rin came to the miko for help and making sure she was already. Sesshomaru watched as the miko probed and pushed on Rin’s stomach his gut churning as Rin’s face squirmed in pain. He fought back urges to pull Rin out of the hut and away. After the almost dissection like checkup, the miko informed the couple that she thinks they were having twins. She concluded it because of how larger Rin’s stomach was as well as Kaede’s experience with Sango when she pregnant with Kinu and Gyo. 

Now not only was there a fear of one, but now two. His mother wanted him to have an heir. Despite that he renounced his title he knew there was still a requested heir to follow as the new Inu No Taisho. Originally Sesshomaru did not want children and did not care about what his mother or other demons thought. However, Rin urged him that she desperately wanted kids. She said it would be a sign of the love they shared. She wanted them to look him. But Sesshomaru wanting them to both look and be like Rin, but he did not tell her that. 

Sesshomaru thought back to what Rin had told him when discussing kids…..“But I want don’t want you to be alone. You have been alone for centuries already. Our child will be half. They will outlive me. And they will have children. You won’t be alone”….. Sesshomaru’s fists clenched at thought of Rin’s close death in given in the nest 5 or 6 decades.

“Sesshomaru” 

Sesshomaru turned back and saw Rin’s open looking at him. She rubbed her eyes with her hands. She wanted to sit up, but she was experiencing pain as one of the babies were weighing down on her pelvis creating bad pain. She was only to get up when important. Sesshomaru leaned back shifted himself over top of her. Sesshomaru made sure to put most of his weight was on his right forearm and left hand. His long white locks fell in almost a curtain around the two. The ends of his hair mixing with Rin’s long midnight brown hair. 

“I know that your scared” she said lifting her hand to rest against his cheek. Sesshomaru hated how Rin, despite being a powerless human could understand his feelings and sense what he was feeling. Maybe humans had a power. A terrifying one at that. 

Sesshomaru didn’t answer, instead just leaned his head more into Rin’s touch. He found content in her hands. Even if it was her nearly standing next to him, his mokomoko skimming her leg. If he could touch her, he was what you call…. happy.

“Please don’t be fearful for me darling” Rin said sweetly, “I know that there is risk. Especially now that there are two babies. But I know I will be fine. Do you want to know why?”  
Sesshomaru only nodding opening his eyes to look back at her. He never was a man to speak. But Rin knew what he meant.

“They are our children. More specifically they are YOURS” she said emphasize ‘your’. She smiled continuing, “Your children would never hurt me”

“I know” Sesshomaru said leaning down in a sudden moment wanting to kiss the love of his life. 

“I love you” Rin whispered against his lips. Sesshomaru gave a small smirk in return. She knew what he meant.

Is this what his father felt. A feeling so strong that even, Sesshomaru, a horrid demon at the start could change even in the slightest to open his heart to someone. A human more then less. Rin’s hand stayed holding on to his kimono sleeve smiling that sweet smile up at him. In a blink of a second, Sesshomaru moved himself down Rin’s body and leaned his head down, pressing his forehead against his wife’s rounded stomach. An action he rarely ever did.

“I’ll protect you”


End file.
